I Need You
by Lie Otter
Summary: Hakyeon yang menjadi korban kefrustasian Leo akibat diputuskan oleh Ken. VIXX. M. NC. OS. Leo Ken. Ravi N. LeoN.
**I Need You**

.

 **Cast :**

 **Cha Hakyeon (VIXX),**

 **Jung Taekwoon (VIXX),**

 **Kim Wonsik (VIXX)**

 **Lee Jaehwan (VIXX)**

 **.**

 **Pairing :**

 **LeoN, Navi. Keo**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **NC! GS for Hakyeon and Jaehwan**

.

.

.

Note :

Ini FF REMAKE dari FF karyanya PARK RI RIN dengan Judul yang sama. (https : / www fanfiction net/ s / 10225690 / 1 / I-Need-You)

.

.

.

Yuhuuuuu... Ini FF titipan dari Hime, teman di group Selir Leo. Jadi saya bukan plagiat atau segala macamnya yaaa... Ini hanya FF titipan yang artinya bukan FF saya. Dan untuk FF buatan saya, maaf belum bisa dilanjutkan Karena sampe 3 minggu ke depan masih sibuk^^. Baiklah... Selamat membaca jangan lupa tinggal review, jangan sekedar di follow dan di fave tanpa itulah yang membuat banyak author malas apdet FF, karena banyak yang cuman ngefave dan follow tanpa review.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

.

.

.

Taekwoon memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Tubuhnya menggigil. Sakit. Rasanya benar-benar hancur. Ia menggenggam cincin ditangannya dengan erat. Seseorang

baru saja memberi –tepatnya- mengembalikan cincin itu padanya. Seseorang yang paling Taekwoon cintai di dunia ini melebihi apapun. Yeoja paling dia inginkan, yang setahun

lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya dan empat bulan lalu menjadi tunangannya.

"AARRRGGHH!" Taekwoon tak mampu lagi menahan sakit didadanya. Teriakannya memenuhi ruangan dimana ia berada. Ruangan Dance sekolahnya. Keringat bercucuran membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Taekwoon menangis.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

.

Ini jam pulang sekolah dan Taekwoon tengah berada di ruang dance sekolahnya karena ia harus mengikuti kegiatan rutin itu sebagai ekstrakulikuler yang diikutinya. Taekwoon meraih ponsel di dalam tasnya dan memilih mode silent pada ponselnya agar tidak mengganggu selama ia latihan. Ruang dance masih sepi karena baru Taekwoon saja yang datang. Jadi sambil menunggu, ia mencoba kemampuan dancenya seorang diri, diiringi musik.

Taekwoon meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lincah dan penuh semangat menciptakan gerakan sexy yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjerit. Musik berhenti seiring gerakan penutup dari Taekwoon. Dan bertepatan dengan beberapa orang yang memasuki ruangan dance.

"Kau datang duluan?" seorang namja menyapaTaekwoon.

"Kau yang datang terlambat." Taekwoon membalas. Wonsik si namja itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Aku harus mengantar Hakyeon keruang latihan vokal lebih dulu." Wonsik berucap.

"Dia manja sekali." tukas Taekwoon.

"Hei... Yeoja ku tidak manja. Akulah yang memanjakannya. Memangnya kau. Tidak pernah bersikap manis dan romantis pada Jaehwan. Aku jadi kasihan padanya. Memiliki kekasih sedingin es dan jauh dari kata romantis." Wonsik membalas ucapan Taekwoon.

"Sial!" baru kali ini Taekwoon kalah berdebat dengan Wonsik.

Wonsik tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kemudian suara dari pelatih menginterupsi mereka untuk segera berkumpul dan memulai kegiatan mereka hari ini. Taekwoon berlatih sangat semangat hari ini. Pelatih mengajarkan beberapa gerakan baru yang membuat Taekwoon tertantang untuk melakukannya, sebab ini sedikit susah. Setelah dua jam mereka berlatih, akhirnya sang pelatih mengakhiri sesi latihan hari ini dan mereka dipersilahkan pulang. Wonsik langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan akan segera pulang. Sementara Taekwoon masih duduk bersantai.

"Kau belum akan pulang?" Wonsik bertanya.

"Aku ingin disini sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja. Nanti kekasihmu menunggu." jawab Taekwoon.

"Aku buru-buru bukan karena ingin menemui Hakyeon, tapi aku harus segera menemui Appa dikantornya." ujar Wonsik.

"Terserahlah." Taekwoon menatap Wonsik malas.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Wonsik langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang Dance.

Sepeninggalan Wonsik, Taekwoon kembali menyetel musik dan mencoba gerakan-gerakan dance yang ia pelajari hari ini. Beberapa menit sebelum seseorang mematikan musik yang Taekwoon putar. Taekwoon terkejut dan langsung menoleh. Ia menemukan Jaehwan dengan tatapan kecewanya diujung ruangan, tempat tape berada.

"Jaehwanie?" Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan bingung.

Jaehwan berjalan mendekat dan langsung memberikan tamparan pada pipi kiri Taekwoon.

"Kau ken..." Taekwoon tak sampai meneruskan ucapannya karena Jaehwan yang menangis didepannya. Taekwoon memegangi pipinya dan benar-benar terkejut dengan sikap Jaehwan.

"Wae, Taekwoonnie? Wae? Kenapa kau tak bisa berubah? Kenapa kau tidak bisa sehari saja tidak menyakiti perasaanku? Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Aku selalu menunggumu dan berharap kau akan berubah selama satu tahun kita menjalin hubungan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak juga bisa mengerti perasaanku sedikit saja?" Jaehwan terisak dan beralih memukul dada Taekwoon. "Aku benci padamu." air mata Jaehwan mengalir.

Taekwoon terdiam. Ia membiarkan saja Jaehwan terus memukul dadanya. Rasa sakitnya bukan disitu. Tapi didalam , yeoja yang paling dicintainya kini menangis dihadapannya. Sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan Jaehwan selama mereka menjalin hubungan. Sebab Jaehwan bukan orang yang cengeng.

"Kau melupakannya. Kau melupakan janjimu hari ini. Aku menunggumu di kafe depan sekolah dan membolos dari jadwal tambahan latihan vokalku karena kau bilang akan

mengajakku berkencan. Tapi apa?" Taekwoon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jaehwan. "Kau membiarkanku menunggu begitu lama dan bertemu Wonsik yang mengatakan kalau kau masih berada diruang latihan dance." Jaehwan menatap Taekwoon tepat dimatanya.

Taekwoon tak tahan melihat air mata Jaehwan dan ingin menghapusnya. Namun Jaehwan langsung menepis tangannya. Taekwoon ingin merengkuh tubuh Jaehwan di dalam dekapannya dan Jaehwan langsung mendorongnya menjauh.

"Tidak, Taekwoonnie. Kesempatanmu sudah habis." Jaehwan mundur satu langkah. Ia menatap cincin yang terpasang dijari manisnya. Menyentuh cincin itu untuk terakhir kali, sebelum dengan derai air mata melepaskannya dari jari manisnya dan mengembalikannya pada Taekwoon. "Kita harus berakhir." dan Taekwoontak punya kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya, sebab Jaehwan telah pergi setelah cincin itu berada ditangannya.

.

.

.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

Hakyeon menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan ruang latihan vokal di sore hari itu. Ia menutup pintunya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Hiks!" Langkah Hakyeon terhenti ketika ia mendengar isakan. Hakyeon menajamkan pendengarannya dan menemukan jika suara itu berasal dari ruang dance. Hakyeon jadi merinding. Suara isakan itu terdengar lagi dan menjadisemakin memilukan. Hakyeon takut jika itu bukan suara isakan manusia, melainkan makhluk lain seperti hantu. Tapi rasa penasaran membawa Hakyeon untuk memutar knop pintu ruang dance dan membukanya.

Hakyeon memasukkan kepalanya demi melihat kedalam ruang dance yang nampak sepi. Tapi kemudian dia terkejut melihat Taekwoon yang berada dipojok ruangan dan tampak mengenaskan. Tanpa ragu Hakyeon langsung masuk dan berlari mendekat pada Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon-ah? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Hakyeon bertanya sambil meraih wajah Taekwoon dalam tangkupan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Hakyoennie." tanpa disangka-sangka, Taekwoon langsung menarik Hakyeon kedalam dekapannya. Taekwoon mendekap Hakyeon dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Hakyeon. Sebab Hakyeon berjongkok dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Jadi posisinya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Taekwoon yang duduk. Jadilah ketika Taekwoon memeluknya, wajah Taekwoon tepat berada di dadanya. Namja itu terus menangis. Hakyeon tahu seharusnya ia membalas dekapan Taekwoon saat ini. Tapi ia malah membeku dengan nafas yang tercekat.

"T-Taekwoonie." Hakyeon akhirnya mendorong Taekwoon agar menjauh. Posisi mereka membuat Hakyeon tak nyaman. Ketika pelukan Taekwoon terlepas, mereka saling bertatapan. Taekwoon dengan gerakan perlahan meraih wajah Hakyeon untuk mendekat padanya dan mencium bibir itu. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hakyeon untuk sadar akan perilaku Taekwoon. Ia mencoba mendorong Taekwoon, namun namja itu semakin kuat menahan wajahnya. Taekwoon mulai melumat bibir Hakyeon dan menekan tengkuknya.

"Woonnmmfftt.. hahh.. mmfftthh..." Hakyeon masih berusaha untuk berontak dan melepaskan ciuman Taekwoon pada bibirnya, sebelum Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon ke pangkuannya dan menghimpit tubuh Hakyeon pada dinding yang tadi menjadi sandarannya.

"Woonnn.. ahh~" Taekwoon beralih melumat kupingHakyeon dan memijat lembut payudaranya. Tangan Hakyeon mencoba untuk menahan tangan Taekwoon yang tengah bergeriliya di payudaranya. Tapi Taekwoon langsung menangkap tangan itu dan menahannya pada dinding Taekwoon, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hakyeon dan menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Hakyeon yang tubuhnya semakin terhimpit pada dinding, tak kuasa melawan atas apa yang Taekwoon perbuat pada tubuhnya.

"H-Hentikan,Woonnie-ah~" air mata Hakyeon akhirnya jatuh. Taekwoon berhenti dari kegiatannya, kemudian menatap Hakyeon.

"Kau kenapa?" Hakyeon memberanikan diri bertanya. Taekwoon menghapus air mata Hakyeon, "Aku membutuhkanmu, Hakyeon-ah." kemudian Taekwoon kembali melumat bibir Hakyeon dan meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti. Hakyeon tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk memberontak. Taekwoon membuka kancing seragamnya dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara himpitan payudara Hakyeon. Sedangkan tangan Taekwoon sudah berada dibalik rok seragam Hakyeon dan meraba paha dalam yeoja itu.

"Ahh~" Hakyeon mendesah tak tertahan. Tangan Taekwoon memainkan klitorisnya dari luar celana dalam Hakyeon, sementara mulutnya melumat kedua payudara Hakyeon bergantian. Hakyeon lemas. Taekwoon mengangkat tubuh Hakyeon sedikit untuk membuka celana dalam yeoja itu. Hingga kini Taekwoon bisa memegang bagian itu tanpa dihalangi oleh celana dalamnya.

"Akh!" Hakyeon memekik ketika Taekwoon memasukkan dua jarinya secara tiba-tiba ke dalam lubang vagina Hakyeon.

"Woonnie-ahhhh~" Hakyeon merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat saat Taekwoon memainkan jarinya keluar masuk lubang perawan Hakyeon. "Ahh~" dan Hakyeon membuat lubangnya basah oleh precum, membuat Taekwoon lebih mudah menyodoknya semakin cepat dan keras. "Mpphh.. Woonniehhhh ~" nafas Hakyeon terengah karena orgasme pertamanya. Taekwoon tersenyum melihat wajah Hakyeon yang sangat cantik ketika yeoja itu orgasme. Mencoba melupakan fakta bahwa yeoja yang kini sedang ia kerjai tubuhnya adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Taekwoon membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tegang dari balik celana dalamnya. Menggesekkan penis besarnya pada vagina Hakyeon yang

basah oleh cairannya.

"J-Jangan,Woonnie-ah." Hakyeon berusaha menahan Taekwoon, tapi namja itu tak menghiraukannya.

"Jadilah milikku, hari ini saja." ujar Taekwoon kemudian langsung meraup bibir Hakyeon dan melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Hakyeon.

"HMMPPHH!" dan pekikan kesakitan Hakyeon teredam oleh bibir Taekwoon. Mengambil kesempatan untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Hakyeon dan mengajak lidah itu bertarung. Rasa hangat menjalari penis Taekwoon oleh cairan yang keluar disela tautan tubuh mereka. Taekwoon melepaskan ciumannya ketika lidah ahlinya berhasil memenangkan pergulatan di dalam rongga mulut Hakyeon. Ia menatap sesuatu yang mengalir kebawah dan menetes kelantai ruang dance. Darah. Taekwoon langsung menatap Hakyeon dan memeluk yeoja itu.

"Ssakithh~" lirih Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengusap rambut Hakyeon didalam dekapannya, untuk menenangkan yeoja itu. Tentu saja sakit. Selaput darah Hakyeon sudah ditembus oleh penis Taekwoon dan itu menandakan bahwa ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk Hakyeon. Ia menangis."Mianhae." Taekwoon membisikkan kata itu pada telinga Hakyeon. Beberapa menit setelah Taekwoon yakin kalau Hakyeon telah siap, ia langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menghujam lubang Hakyeon.

"Ahh~ ahh~ ahh~" Hakyeon mendesah pada setiap hujaman yang Taekwoon berikan. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Taekwoon memelukkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Hakyeon yang berada dipangkuannya dan menaik turunkan tubuh yeoja Hakyeon tersentak keatas dan punggungnya bergesekkan pada dinding tempat ia bersandar. Taekwoon menghujam titik di dalam tubuhnya berkali-kali dan rasa sakit Hakyeon berubah menjadi nikmat. Suara tubrukan tubuh mereka ketika Taekwoon mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Hakyeon menjadi melodi tersendiri yangmengisi seluruh ruangan dance atas penyatuan tubuh tanpa cinta yang keduanya lakukan.

"Ahh.. mffhh... ahh..." Hakyeon terus mendesah oleh rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan dari bagian bawah tubuhnya dan juga pada payudaranya yang kini sedang dimainkan oleh mulut hangat Taekwoon. Keringat Hakyeon bercucuran karena lelah dan ia sudah klimaks sebanyak dua kali. Namun Taekwoon masih terus menghujam lubangnya karena namja itu belum juga memperoleh klimaksnya sejak penyatuan tubuh mereka setengah jam lalu.

"Woohh... Woonieahhh...aakuhhlelahh~"Hakyeon menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taekwoon.

"Sebentar lagihh~"Taekwoon merasa kini ia semakin dekat dan ia menaikkan tempo inoutnya, membuat tubuh Hakyeon semakin tersentak kuat.

"Ahh~ ahh~ ahh~ ah.. ah.. akh!" suara desahan Hakyeonpun terdengar semakin keras seiring semakin cepatnya tempo hujaman Taekwoon.

"AKHH!" dan mereka klimaks bersamaan. Hakyeon terengah dan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya usai klimaks ketiga, namun Taekwoon langsung mencium bibirnya.

"Gomawo." ujar Taekwoon sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya. Hakyeon hanya diam dan menatap wajah Taekwoon yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Bulir air mata menetes dipipinya. Dan Taekwoon langsung menghapusnya. Taekwoon kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Hakyeon.

"Kau punya tissue?" tanya Taekwoon pada itu mengangguk dan menunjuk tasnya yang berada di belakang Taekwoon. Namja itu meraih tas Hakyeon kemudian mengambil tissue dari dalamnya. Taekwoon memakai tissue itu untuk membersihkan vagina Hakyeon yang terdapat cairan cinta mereka yang bercampur darah perawan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon memerah menerima perlakuan lembut Taekwoon pada vaginanya. Sekaligus malu karena Taekwoon melihat bagian intimnya itu. Ia masih setia terduduk di atas pangkuan Taekwoon. Dan jika ia menoleh ke bawah, maka ia juga bisa melihat penis Taekwoon yang sudah kembali keukuran selesai membersihkan bagian intim Hakyeon, Taekwoon beralih pada keringat yang ada pada wajah dan tubuh Hakyeon. Memakaikan kembali celana dalam Hakyeon dan mengancingkan seragam sekolahnya yang terbuka. Taekwoon juga melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuhnya. Taekwoon menurunkan Hakyeon dari pangkuannya dan tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ujar Taekwoon kemudian membantu Hakyeon berdiri.

"Akh!" Hakyeon merasakan ngilu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Taekwoon yang mengerti akan rasa sakit Hakyeon segera meraih tubuh yeoja itu dan menggendongnya ala bridal. Hakyeon lagi-lagi memerah atas perlakuan Taekwoon. Dia tak pernah tahu jika ternyata Taekwoon lebih romantis dari pada Wonsik. Wonsik?

Hakyeon meringis mengingat nama namjachingunya. Ini sama saja ia telah berkhianat pada namja itu. Suara langkah Taekwoon menggema di seluruh sudut koridor sekolah yang telah lama sepi. Matahari hanya tinggal sedikit terlihat dan ketika mereka mencapai parkiran, matahari benar-benar hilang tergantikan bulan.

.

.

.

Taekwoon membawa Hakyeon sampai kerumahnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk yeoja itu. Membimbing Hakyeon keluar. Di depan gerbang rumah Hakyeon, mereka saling bertatapan. Menyelami kedalam bola hitam masing-masing. Dan Taekwoon kembali terbawa suasana untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi kecupan pada bibir berbentuk hati milik Hakyeon. Melepasnya sebentar, dan kembali menyatukan kedua benda kenyal itu dalam lumatan panjang dan dalam.

.

.

.

Hakyeon berangkat sekolah pada keesokkan harinya dan masih merasakan ngilu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi ia mengusahakan agar jalannya tidak terlihat terlalu aneh atau dia harus mengambil resiko ketahuan. Hakyeon akan selalu memerah setiap mengingat kejadian kemarin sore dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum tahu apa alasan Taekwoon melakukan itu padanya serta tidakmengerti mengapa ia menerima perlakuan Taekwoon tersebut.

"Yeonnie baby." Hakyeon menoleh karena mendengar panggilan dari namja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Wonsik?" Hakyeon tersentak ketika namja itu merangkul bahunya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku harus mengantar Eomma ke butik langganannya." Ujar Wonsik.

"Hm. Gwaenchana." Hakyeon memaksakan sebuah senyum. Tak lama mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut di depan mereka.

"Aku bilang kita sudah berakhir, Jung Taekwoon." itu suara milik Jaehwan.

"Aku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi." Taekwoon memohon.

"Tidak." putus Jaehwan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon. Taekwoon yang melihat kepergian Jaehwan hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang punggung yeoja itu dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kenapa mereka bisa jadi begitu?" Wonsik bergumam.

"Entahlah." Hakyeon tersenyum miris. Jadi ini alasan mengapa kau menjadi sangat kacau kemarin, Taekwoonie? Batin Hakyeon.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa ketika waktu istirahat tiba, Hakyeon dan Wonsik akan duduk bersama di atap sekolah dan memakan bekal buatan Hakyeon. Mereka akan saling menyuapi dan Wonsik yang selalu berlebihan memuji masakan Hakyeon. Hakyeon menatap Wonsik yang tengah makan disampingnya. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonsik ketika sedang makan. Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan dengan Taekwoon kemarin sore. Ia jadi sangat merasa bersalah dengan Wonsik. Dia telah berkhianat. Memberikan miliknya yang paling berharga kepada Taekwoon, sedangkan ia dan Wonsik bahkan tak pernah lebih dari sekedar berpegangan tangan dan beberapa kali pelukan. Kecuali ciuman pertamanya yang menjadi milik Wonsik ketika mereka baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sisanya, Wonsik tak pernah dengan lancang menyentuh bagian penting di tubuhnya.

Dada Hakyeon terasa sesak dan kejadian kemarin terus berputar dalam otaknya. Ia seharusnya tak pantas berada disamping Wonsik dan menjadi kekasih namja itu. Wonsik terlalu berharga untuk yeoja yang kotor sepertinya.

"Wonsik-ah!" Hakyeon langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan itu membuat Wonsik terkejut.

"A-ada apa, Yeonnie Ya?" tanya Wonsik khawatir.

"Mianhae." Hakyeon menunduk dalam.

"Wae?" Wonsik ikut berdiri kemudian meraih tangan Hakyeon. Menarik dagu yeoja itu agar menatapnya. "Kau menangis?" Wonsik terkejut melihat air mata yang telah membasahi pipi Hakyeon. "Mianhae, Wonsikah." Hakyeon terisak lalu menghambur kedalam pelukan Wonsik. Wonsik sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa Hakyeon meminta maaf, tapi dia tetap mencoba menenangkan yeojanya. Beberapa menit, akhirnya Hakyeon berhenti menangis dan menarik dirinya dari dekapan Wonsik. Ia menatap Wonsik dan mengelus wajah namja itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Saranghae." bisik Hakyeon kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonsik dan mencium namja itu tepat di bibir. Wonsik terkejut diawal, tapi kemudian dia membalas juga ciuman yang diberikan Hakyeon. Ia menikmatinya seperti ini adalah ciuman terakhir yang akan dia dapatkan dari Hakyeon. Hakyeon melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Wonsik.

"Wonsik-ah. Aku ingin kita cukup sampai disini." ujar Hakyeon. Wonsik membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Wonsik tergagap. "Hakyeon, kemarin kita masih baik-baik saja dan kupikir hari ini juga. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta kita untuk berakhir?" Wonsik menatap Hakyeon meminta penjelasan.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas lagi bersamamu dan kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku." Jawab Hakyeon, ia kembali menangis.

"Aku tidak butuh yang lebih baik, aku hanya ingin dirimu." Wonsik juga menitikkan air matanya.

"Mianhae." Hakyeon melepaskan genggaman Wonsik, kemudian pergi meninggalkan namja itu. "Hakyeon! Cha Hakyeon !" dan Hakyeon tak pernah menoleh lagi.

.

Hakyeon masih menangis usai turun meninggalkan atap sekolah. Kini langkahnya menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Dapat ia dengar jika bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan dia tak menghiraukannya. Ia akan membolos untuk hari ini saja. Hatinya sedang terluka. Namun langkah Hakyeon terhenti ketika ia melihat Taekwoon juga tengah berada di sana. Duduk di bangku yang menghadap pada Danau kecil yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Hakyeon memutuskan untuk ikut duduk disana dan kedua orang itu hanya terdiam.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" sampai suara Taekwoon yang terdengar lebih dulu.

"Aku dan Wonsik baru saja berakhir." jawab Hakyeon.

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon tak percaya, "Apa kita ketahuan?" tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon balas menatap Taekwoon, kemudian menggeleng.

"Jadi karena apa kalian berakhir?" tanya Taekwoon lagi.

"Aku sudah kehilangan milikku yang paling berharga. Jadi aku rasa aku tak pantas lagi bersama Wonsik. Aku sudah mengkhianatinya." jawab Hakyeon tertunduk. Taekwoon terdiam.

"Kalau begitu menikah saja denganku." Hakyeon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Taekwoon. "Aku yang membuatmu tak pantas bersama lelaki manapun, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab. Menikahlah denganku, Cha Hakyeon." Taekwoon meraih tangan Hakyeon dan menggenggamnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu." kemudian kedua bibir itu bertemu.

 _Ketika aku jatuh dan terpuruk, kau datang seperti malaikat untukku._

 _Kau orang pertama yang berada disampingku saat itu._

 _Kau orang pertama yang membuka pintu itu dan menemukanku._

 _Tetaplah berada disisiku dan menjalani kehidupan ini bersamaku._

 _Aku membutuhkanmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nb : jangan lupa R&R. Dan kalau kalian tidak suka sama ff abal-abal ini . dalam waktu 1 minggu ff ini akan aku hapus .

Gamsahamida :D

.

PSS: Kkkk... mian untuk kekacauan pada postingan pertama, sejujurnya saya gak edit lagi, dan untuk Hime, maaf yaa... ada sedikit editan dalam FF ini, bukan kata-katanya kok, hanya perbaikan pada tanda baca^^.

Dan untuk yang bertanya tentang sekuel, silahkan hubungi Hime, semoga kamu baca lagi Hime. Jangan meminta pada saya karena memang saya gak buat ini FF TT_TT, masalah pairing awal, saya gak tau siapa pairing awalnya^^, saya hanya mempublish FF titipan Hime^^. Gomawo buat yang sudah review dan masukannya^^.


End file.
